Military Jeep
Overview The Military Jeep is a vehicle added in the Prison Update. Like the Camaro and Helicopter, the Military Jeep is free. Since it's free, all players can use this vehicle whenever they visit the Military Base, or if they spawn it in the garage. In comparison to other vehicles, the Military Jeep is decently fast, considering it's free. It only has one spawn location, which is the empty hangar in the Military Base. It can hold a total of four people (two people in the front and two people in the back). The Military Jeep is currently the only vehicle in Jailbreak with a working convertible top. Unlike most vehicles, passengers cannot use weapons. However, this is a more preferred vehicle by new players, being more popular than the Camaro since the garage V2 update. Gallery 9e6d0324e4ff6c4dea94d28e7a7831f8-png.jpg|''The front of the Military Jeep.'' 3ea655297c366a853e74087e340fcce0-png.jpg|''The left side of the Military Jeep.'' D6124933f0889701580a23b137722cce-png.jpg|''The right side of the Military Jeep.'' 1deb55e11046f3b9de46257867af0188-png.jpg|''The rear of the Military Jeep.'' D408b1410a917280cfb1cfda303b51b8-png.jpg|''An aerial view of the Military Jeep.'' 1dc4e947115ad313badf20003b2cfd7f-png.jpg|''The Military Jeep with its top up.'' Military Jeep GUI.png|GUI shown when driving the Military Jeep Trivia * This is the third vehicle (excluding the Model3 during the Public BETA Release before it was made $16,000) to be free. Before the Military Jeep is the Camaro and the Helicopter. * This is the only convertible to have a roof that can be manually opened/closed. * When driving the vehicle backward, the engine becomes almost silent, escaping from enemies. This also happens to the Bugatti and Lamborghini. * The Military Jeep, like the SUV in the Prison, cannot be driven out from the Military Base unless if you are a police officer, or if you are a criminal equipped with a keycard and wearing Police Attire (alternatively, you can simply punch the forcefield generator to temporarily shut it down, though a keycard is still required for the gate). ** You can also use Rocket Fuel to boost off a ledge and still get out without a keycard. * If you are being shot at, you can adjust the roof to make it more difficult for enemies to aim. * If you put a spoiler on the Jeep and put the roof on, the spoiler and rooftop will clip into each other. This is easier to notice with the "Spare" Spoiler. * This vehicle's design was most likely based off the Ford GPW, also known as the Willys MB Jeep, a military jeep used by the United States Armed Forces during World War II, Vietnam War and the Korean War. * Strangely enough, while the default colors on a real Military Jeep tend to be a type of dark green, this Jeep's only spawn color is blue. ** In the teaser, it has a green color. * The tire on the back of the car's rims will always be black. This is most likely a glitch. * This is the second vehicle to have a visible steering wheel, the first being the Classic Car. * This is the 3rd vehicle to be a convertible in Jailbreak. The first two are the Classic Car and Porsche, though this is the first car that has the ability to remove the roof and put it on. * The Military Jeep has a 4-speed transmission. * Unlike real life, convertible cars take a while for the convertible roof to close, but the military jeep doesn't have the animation of roof closing and it quickly closes by a second. Category:Vehicles Category:General Vehicles Category:Free Vehicles Category:Vehicles with a Special Ability Category:Cars Category:Convertible Category:Military Category:Keycard Required Category:Land vehicles Category:Four Seat Vehicles